A Father's Iron Will & A Daughter's Reserve
by Mariya567
Summary: Lucy's father pays the guild a little visit. What will happen when these two clash? and who is this man with him!  A Lucy & Natsu fanfiction. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction ! :D  Read & Review Please :
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail...well about as normal as could be. Lucy and Happy sat at their table in the guild, laughing at Natsu and Gray fighting yet _again_.

"You wanna go flame brain?"

"Anytime anywhere you damn exhibitionist!"

"Moron! Eat this!"

"Bring it snowflake! That was a pansy ass attack!"

"What? I dare you to say that again!"

For once, everyone seemed to be in the guild, the beer flowed like water and laughter could be heard from every corner of the guild. Lucy was content to just sit and watch her "family" riot and wreak havoc. She loved all of them, complete with their crazy, wacky inhabitants.

After the whole Fairy Trial fiasco with Grimoire Heart attacking, Lucy had been noticing interesting relationships sprouting all over the place. Wendy had developed a strange crush on Fried, which he seemed to be aware of but had no idea of how to handle. It was obvious that Fried had a soft spot for her, judging by the way he looked out for her and glared at any young fool who was crazy enough to try and flirt with her while he was around. Elfman and Evergreen were slowly making their way to couple-dom despite their differences.

"It would be manly to say that you are looking particularly manly today Ever!"

"I-idiot! Who would be happy being told that they look _manly_? Do you have an animal sized brain too?"

They paid no attention to a wailing Mirajane in the background who was imagining what her nephew or niece was going to look like. She still hadn't quite gotten over the shock of Evergreen's announcement during the trial. Gray and Juvia were gaining some ground as well. He had heard of Juvia's battle with one of the 7. He had been astonished that she would go that far for him and it had opened his eyes to her..._affection_ for a lack of better words.

Then there was the couple that had left the guild with their mouths hanging wide open. Levy and _Gajeel._ Gajeel of all people, people wailed to the skies at the unfairness of it all. Even Lucy had to admit, she hadn't seen that one coming. But as Gajeel had smirked and said when it came out to everyone.

"Guess your little bookworm likes it rough, huh?" the mortified squeal from Levy and the sputtering protests from the rest of the Shadow team had Gajeel roaring with laughter. Lucy giggled, they were really cute together. The bookworm and the dragon. An unlikely pair, but one that worked for all it was worth. She smiled wistfully. She wished that it was the same with her. The only couple that hadn't come to fruition was her and Natsu. She sighed. Who'd have thought that she would fall in love with Natsu of all people? The immature, childish and pink haired flame mage. Not that she had anything against pink hair but come on... _pink_ hair? But after the way he had looked after her since she came to the guild and just the way he was. So firm and determined in everything he did, she had fallen in love before she could stop herself. But of course, Natsu being Natsu, treated her like anyone else. She was nakama, nothing more, nothing less. Half the time, he treated her like she was Gray. It was beginning to grate on her nerves. He didn't have to love her, but was it too much to ask for him to at least acknowledge that she was a woman goddamn it? She sighed again. Brooding wouldn't change anything, she forced herself to smile at Happy as he commented on something about how much he loved Charle despite her _harrump_h at his attempt to win her affections. Erza walked over to her, cake in hand, for once not bothering with Natsu and Gray. She engaged in small talk with the sword mage all the while trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She glanced towards the door apprehensively. If only she could get rid of the feeling, it wasn't like any guild would be stupid enough to attack them right after they had pounded Grimoire Heart into oblivion. It wasn't as if –

The door of the guild blew open, a strong wind blew in, carrying the foul smell of evil. Everyone stiffened automatically. Two men strode in purposefully in, Mirajane quietly rang for the master, without calling attention to herself aside for cheerily asking what she could do for them. They ignored her and made a beeline for Lucy's table, who had gone rigid, her face the picture of surprise. The man leading was large, with long white blond hair, greying with age. He was dressed lavishly, decked from head to toe in velvet and silk with a hard look to rival the soft appearance of his clothes. He was devoid of any jewelry except for the one large emerald colored stone on his left hand. The man beside him seemed to radiate an unpleasant vibe. Lucy involuntarily shivered making eye contact with him. His eyes seemed to be soulless, and as evil as everything else about him. His looks, however, were deceptive, he was pleasingly handsome, tall with a presence about him. They stopped 3 feet away from her and stared at her, when neither said any thing, Lucy got up, walking in his direction until she was only a foot away from him.

"Fath—"

_SLAP_

The sound resonated within the guild, evoking a loud _hey!_ from her team members. Her father had used all his force to backhand her across the face with his right hand. Lucy stumbled to the ground reeling from the force of the blow. Natsu, Gray and Erza ran to her, only to be blocked by a rune wall. Fried and Levy ran over, deciphering the runes as they approached.

"It says Lu-chan can't leave the trap until she agrees to her father's terms." The guild members gathered around the rune wall, each testing for a way to bypass the rune wall. Inside, Mr. Heartfilia ignored the others, focusing on his daughter, who was sprawled on the ground, struggling to get her bearings again.

"So my daughter, this is the trash you've allied yourself with?" Lucy's head whipped up, snarling at him, startling her father. "Goodness what an uncouth voice for a young lady produce!" She looked at him tauntingly.

"A little trick I picked up from Natsu." The statement caused Natsu to smirk. That was his Lucy. She never backed down when it came down to crunch time.

"I don't know why you're here but I'm not agreeing to any-AAHHHHH!" Everyone gasped as Lucy's father backhanded again, this time with the hand that carried a large emerald colored stone. A jagged cut opened on her cheek, Natsu hissed as the metallic smell of blood assaulted his sensitive nose. Lucy was once again on the ground, disoriented as she attempted to get up again.

Her father casually checked his pocket watch.

"I haven't got much time, so I'll make this brief. This powerful and wealthy mage here has offered me a large amount for your hand marriage. All I want is your signature on this form." He gestured towards to the man next to him and unfurled an important looking document in Lucy's face. "He wants your celestial power, he says you have more powerful magic that you are aware of or something." He looked bored with the talk of magic, it was clear that all he wanted was the money. Lucy looked at him incredulously.

"And why the hell would I agree? What made you think that I would agree to that? Did you think that you could just walk in here and tell me what to do?" She was shocked at how much control her father seemed to think he had over her. Her father smirked at her and snapped his fingers. The man stepped out from behind Mr. Heartfilia, pulling out an rapier, pointing it elegantly at her. The point was level with her head. Lucy eyed it warily, as he said maliciously in a soft voice.

"_Lightening Strike_."

Suddenly Lucy was engulfed by lightening, too bright for anyone to look at. Lucy's screams reverberated as she arched her back in pain. It was too much for Natsu's ears. He threw himself with a roar at the rune wall, pounding it with his fist. Screaming along with the rest of the guild for the man to stop hurting their Lucy. No, not their Lucy, _his_ Lucy. She was his and he would be damned if he stayed put and watched her be tortured. The rest of the guild screamed for her.

"NO! LUCY!LUCY STOP IT! STOP HURTING HER YOU BASTARD!"

The screams just wouldn't _stop!_


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail Chapter 2

Hey Guys! THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS :D I realize that Aphrodite931 is correct. Mr. Heartfilia is waaaaay OOC but, I felt some poetic license was alright. In my opinion while the claim is true, it _is_ a story and I guess I've always had a thing for the overly cruel parental figure. It symbolizes to me the corruption of power to humans absolutely Well Any ways

**To Senbei x Cup Ramen:** (Nice User btw LOVE IT) Thanks for understanding where I was coming from :D

**To LouKeiYee:** Thanks for Reviewing, it made sooo happy! I'll try to update frequently, but its my last two months of highschool coming up so yeah :D

**To Puma:** Yep, the Stellar Sprits will appear in due time. Just wait for it *winks*

**To The Black Kitty:** I know! I've always had a problem with that. I guess I just get ahead of myself aha

**To May:** Awww, I'm glad my stories evoke emotion! After all I've failed if I haven't :D Well i hope you keep reviewing and maybe you wont be such a random reviewer anymore 3

Well without further ado, the next chapter ! (this story will probably be 3-4 chapters long)

***Chapter 2:***

The screaming died down to a whimper as the evil mage finally complied with the guilds screamed demands for him to stop. Lucy collapsed on the ground, looking singed and worn from the attack. She was panting and struggling to get back on her feet. In Lucy's mind, the only emotion she registered was the determination to not give up. Not when the guild was watching, not when her friends were there, not when _he_ was watching. She was strong. She wouldn't give in. No matter how hard they pushed. She would just push back harder.

Suddenly a calm, deadly serious voice travelled over the guild, rising above Lucy's moans of pain as she tried again and again to get to her feet.

"What do you think you are doing to my child?" Master Makarov looked terrifying in all his short statured glory. The aura of quiet _fury_ about him scared the guild members more than his transformations ever did. He was livid. The lightening mage smiled in greeting, sweeping him a mocking low bow of respect.

"Evening good sir. And how are you today? Well, I hope." The mocking smile in his voice enraged Natsu. He was acting as if he hadn't tried to kill Lucy just a second ago. "My name is Yokoshima Ryoku and you I presume, are Master Makarov?" He smiled condescendingly at the tiny man before him.

"What do you want?" Master Makarov asked him in the same quiet voice. The voice he used was so different that entire guild was silent. No one said anything except the two people in question. Even Mr. Heartfilia felt that the current conversation was no place for a non mage. He merely waited until Ryoku remembered their deal.

Ryoku circled a worn Lucy lazily in the circle, who was panting on the ground. He knelt, slipping an arm under her upper body and turning her head to him with her eyes still scrunched up from the remnants of the pain of the attack.

"Get your hands off her you spineless freak of nature." Came Natsu's guttural growl from his left. Ryoku smirked. He cupped Lucy's cheek causing her to flinch and earning him a growl from Natsu.

"What do I want? Well to answer your pointless question, I'm here for the girl. I thought that was obvious, even for brainless idiots like you." The guild stirred angrily at his insult only to be shushed by the Master. "None of you seem to be aware of her true power. Have none of you ever noticed how her presence fuels an almost impossible amount of power in yourselves. When this girl is present, she amplifies your powers _far_ beyond the normal limit of a mage. Even the Salamander's powers are heightened to near freak levels. Haven't you wondered why he always ends up destroying the towns he's supposed to be helping?"

Everyone stared wide eyed at themselves and then Lucy. Ryoku laughed mirthlessly. It was a sound that was pure evil. " And that's why I'm here. I want to be the next Zeref!" The guild gasped, Erza going rigid with the implications of his words. " I will be the next ruler of the Mage World. With Lucy amplifying my power, I would be invincible! No one could stop me! I would take over and no one would bother mages again! And all I need to keep her with me is to marry her and consummate the marriage, after that, she is bodily bound to me. I could always rape her, but where's the fun in that? " The lightening rune mage smirked lasciviously at a seething Natsu. He had already sensed the emotions from the boy. He was in love with the stellar mage. That little fact would make ripping her from her nakama that much sweeter. Ryoku caressed Lucy's cheek with one long tapered finger, causing her to shudder, addressing her directly.

"So my sweet, will you love and serve your husband unconditionally?" Lucy opened her eyes, lips curling into a distasteful sneer as though she was looking at something particularly repulsive.

"fuck you."

Ryoku's face distorted with rage as he dumped her unceremoniously to the ground. He held her head down as he drew out what the guild recognized to be a rune pen, just like the ones that Fried and Levy owned. Fried slammed his hands against the rune wall, breaking the silence.

"Lucy you have to get away from him! If he gets you with that, the rune wi - " he didn't get to finish his sentence before the mage wrote the word for pain and suffering across Lucy's fragile chest. Natsu threw himself against the invisible wall as Lucy's body began to contort and twist oblivious to Lucy's screams and shrieks. Lucy's father, was standing off to the side, looking positively bored, like he was just waiting for the torture session to be complete so he could be on his way. The guild was horrified. What kind of father would willingly subject his daughter to such treatment? It made no sense except that he was evil. Evil and as corrupted as anyone could be. The desire and greed for money and wealth overrode every other feeling.

Mr. Heartfilia walked over to his daughter as her screaming dissolved into heavy panting and moans of pain.

"Remember my dear, all you have to do is to agree to marry this gentleman, and all this will stop. We wont hurt you. You will live a comfortable life as the wife of the most powerful mage in history and as the daughter of the wealthiest man in the world! A pretty picture don't you think daughter dearest?" He stood in front of her curled figure on the ground. Lucy looked up at him, summoning the power to get to her knees at least, that last attack had really rattled her. She hadn't known that pain of that calibre could exist without killing someone.

"I don't know what you expect me to say _father dearest._ I will **not**__ do it. I have no interest in becoming his wife. _Especially _if he wants to use my power to make his stupid plan come true. I regret to have been born of a father so spineless and greedy. No wonder Mama didn't regret dying, she got to be rid of **you**." She said the last line with such glaring hatred that Mr. Heartfilia was momentarily stunned. He was stupefied, she had made a fool out of him! In front of a potential business client no less! The thought sent him into a fit of rage.

"Insolent child!" He snapped his fingers again. Ryoku stepped forward and before anyone could blink, another rune was carved into Lucy's chest. He glanced at Lucy and then the guild, with malicious glee in his voice.

"I've been itching to try that one out for a while. Now, see your worst nightmares come to life before your eyes!" Ryoku roared the last line as the spell took effect. Lucy's face was drained of blood as she covered her ears and clenched her eyes shut. She was biting her lip so hard to keep from screaming that she drew blood. Finally, she could no longer withstand the effect and unleashed an unearthly shriek.

"No, no no no. Stop it, they haven't done anything wrong! Leave them alone! Grayyy..." she sobbed pitifully and then began to scream. "NO! ERZA! JUVIA! LEVY! GAJEEEEEEEEL! OH LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she sobbed pitifully into her hands, trying to rid her of the images as they flashed before her eyes. A bleeding and broken Gray on the ground, a lifeless Erza collapsed over her, trying to protect her from a direct attack. She saw Levy, the petite blue haired mage, sprawled on the ground under a motionless Gajeel who had obviously tried to save her, the wounds so severe that Lucy felt the urge to retch as she took in their injuries. Suddenly a panicked thought about Natsu sent her gaze searching for him, only to have her worst nightmare come to life. He stood in front of her, bloody and still bleeding profusely from a wound on his chest. Still standing in front of her, though he could barely move.

"I swear I'll protect you Luce." With a roar he launched himself at the enemy, making Lucy realize her worst nightmare. Natsu would die protecting her and it would be all her fault. "NATSUUUUU!" she screamed and sobbed not even registering the screams and roars of her guild members as they tried to help her. Her screams tore into their hearts. Never had they heard such screams. Even Gajeel, with his unfeeling, metal heart, winced. The screams resonated with him in a different way. He himself had tortured the bunny girl. No matter how hard he had pummelled her, she had refused to utter a sound. Only groaning every now and then. The fact that she was screaming was hurting him for some reason. Even more so now that she had screamed his name, begging whoever it was to leave him. Some part of him swelled with pride to know that he had someone who cared if he was in pain or being hurt.

Natsu on the other hand, was charging the wall to try and get to his Lucy, her screams were tearing him apart and he couldn't handle it anymore. Erza wept openly as she threw sword after sword at the wall trying to gain entrance somehow while Gray threw ice spear after ice spear trying to break the wall down. Every guild member launched different attacks on the wall trying to get in, even the guild master, while Fried and Levy tried their hardest to find a way to rewrite the runes to demolish the wall. Mirajane went into her demon form as her brother went into his beast takeover form. She noticed even Wendy was trying to help her onee-san as she unleashed her wind roar on the wall but to no avail.

Then as suddenly as it began, it stopped, leaving Lucy exhausted on the ground as she found refuge from the horrible scenes. She forced her eyes open, searching for the faces she had seen in her vision. Sighing as she met the eyes of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel & Levy, she smiled in relief.

"Thank god you're alright." Slumping back on the ground in gratitude, praying to whoever was listening for the lives of her nakama and her love. Ryoku crouched by her head, grabbing her head by her hair.

"Give up yet princess?" she forced herself to look into his soulless eyes and said

"Never, and didn't your mother ever tell you not to touch things that belong to you?" she wrenched her hair free from his grasp. Ryoku glared at her, his pride was bruised. He had been rejected three times. He was not used to being denied what he wanted. _Fine_, he thought,_ if she wants to play dirty, then I'll play dirty. Let's see how much she loves her nakama. Maybe a little torture on someone else will help persuade her._ He casually held one hand up, a white power beginning to glow in his hand. Even without knowing what it was, everyone could tell it wasn't good.

"Hey Lu-chaan" He singsonged, in a perverted distortion of Levy's nickname for her. "Do you like the blue haired pixie?" He gestured for a second before hurling the ball of energy in her direction at a frightening speed. Gajeel got to her right before the shot reached her, but it never landed. Everyone gasped as Lucy launched herself in the direct path of the attack, shielding her best friend. Blood from her mouth from the force of the blow of the attack. She slumped against the rune wall, using the back of her hand to wipe the remnants of blood dripping from her mouth. She propelled herself away from the wall using her hands, her hands went to her key belt. She could feel her spirits, especially Loke, trying to force their way into her world. AT the beginning she had wanted to win this on her own. But she had realized that they were her friends. They wanted to fight with her and they were how she fought, she had to show them that she trusted them with her life, like they trusted her with theirs.

"I told you Lucy, this is pointless, fighting against me will only bring you sorrow." Mr. Heartfilia took a step toward his daughter.

" And I told _you_, father, " she said limping toward him, a determined look in her eyes. "I told you what I would do if you attacked me or my guild again. But you didn't listen to me." She took out her whip and snapped it. "I reject your deal, I reject you as my father, AND I REFUSE TO SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"

She screamed the last line, snapping her whip against the rune wall with so much force that it caused the wall to shatter completely. Mr. Heartfilia stumbled to the floor, shocked by the intensity of her words. He hated it! He hated not having power! He wanted it, he deserved it and goddammit he would have it! No matter how many people he had to hurt or kill! The fact that he couldn't control someone as weak and pathetic as daughter infuriated him.

"Ryoku! DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT ALL! I DONT WANT ANYTHING TO BE LEFT STANDING!"

*** Read & Review Please***


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again thank you for the wonderful reviews! I realize how grossly overdue this chapter is, but better late than never right? So with out further ado, on with the story!

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly, the guild seemed to explode into chaos. Ryoku called on what he called "Shadow Fighters." The guild was filled with them, these massive. hulking black figures standing almost 8 feet tall. They almost seemed to be made of smoke, but the force they carried was all too real. They engulfed Fairy Tail completely as every mage in the building went into battle mode. As for Lucy, the minute the rune wall had come crashing down, almost of all of Lucy's spirits materialized, answering their master's call, save for Aquarius, as there was no water to be found in the vicinity. Loke did a double take at the amount of spirits she had called out.

"Lucy! have you lost your mind? there's no way you can support this many spirits at once! Stop it and send them back!" Lucy smiled at him, panting slightly from the effort to call her spirits. It wasn't like that bastard's attacks hadn't left any marks.

"LUCY!" She heard her name and saw Natsu, trying to make his way towards her, annihilating Shadow Fighters swarming around him as he advanced towards her. She turned urgently to Loke,

"Loke, I need you to take the others and fight these Shadow Fighters or whatever that lunatic calls them, and keep Natsu and the others away from me! I have to talk to my dad and take this guy down! If I can`t even do that much for the guild, I don't derserve to call my self a part of Fairy Taìl. " Loke's eyes widened.

"Lucy, you know that's not true -" Lucy grabbed his hands, in a pleading gesture.

"Loke, you know I'd never force you to do anything for me, but _I'm begging you,_ just let me do this. _please." _Without waiting for a response, she turned and bounded into the fray, heading straight for Ryoku. Loke punched a Shadow Fighter behind, almost non chalantly as he smiled fondly at his master's back. _Alright Lucy, if this is what you want, then I will give my all to help you._ With that, Loke threw himself into the fight in true fairy tail style, unleashing a decidedly lion-like roar as he went.

Across the guild, Lucy made her way to Ryoku and her father standing calmly by the wall of the guild, while the rest of the guild battled. She ducked as Mirajane went soaring over her head in her Demon Takeover form, screeeching as manically as her transformation namesake. Lucy finally reached them, huffing, as the amount of spirits she had called out began to _really_ take its toll. She bent over, hands on her knees as she reached her attackers.

"Bastard," she panted, looking Ryoku in the eye. "What do you think you're trying to do to my family?" Ryoku raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to her father.

"Really, Mr. Heartfilia, I have to commend you on your daughter. Such a fiesty little thing. I'm going to enjoy breaking her. It will be fun, I think I'll try doing this without magic, it won't take too much to destroy you." He grinned nauseatingly at her as he slowly dropped both his swords, a short knife and his rune pen. Her father looked positively bored.

"I don't particularly care what you do to her, as long as I get my money." He handed Ryoku the marriage contract papers as he delicately covered his nose with a silk handkerchief. "when you get her to sign these, come tell me. I shall wait outside in the carriage. This atmosphere is unbecoming for cultured folk." He gave Lucy a hard look. "The sooner you realize that daughter, the sooner you will realize that I was right all along." He exited the building, leaving Lucy with Ryoku, who pocketed the papers and bowed mockingly in her direction.

"Well then Lucy darling, shall we do this the hard way or the easy way?" All he got in response was a growl from her and a snap of her whip.

"The hard way it is."

He charged.

LINELINELINELINELINE

"KAMI! Why are there so many of these fucking things!" Natsu yelled as he plunged a flaming fist into yet another Shadow Fighter. "They just don't stop coming!" Next to him Erza was a blur of swords, chopping the heads off Shadow Fighters, though more just came to take their place. Gray slid past the two, locked in battle with a Shadow Fighter. "I don't think these things will stop unless HE'S stopped!" He yelled. "He controls them and until he's out of commission, they'll just keep coming!" In the distance, they heard a roar and saw the master assume his giant forrm and proceed to stomp the shadow fighters, but to no avail. For every 5 he stomped, 10 more would materialize, swarming him, until he was covered in them. Natsu grit his teeth.

"At this rate, we'll be overwhelmed. They're not that powerful, there's just too many of them!" Suddenly, something clicked. "Hey! Where's Lucy?" He yelled up at Erza who was still floating in the air, sending swords in all different directions. She scanned the crowd of brawling mages.

"Over there!" She pointed dead ahead in horror. "She's fighting that man, ALONE!" Natsu's eyes widened and even Gray stilled in his fighting.

"WHAT?" They screeched. "She can't fight without her spirits! Are they at least with her?"

"No! She's completely alone! All she has is that blasted whip of hers!" With an oath, Natsu threw himself into the fight, making a path towards Lucy. It was harder than he thought. Every time he killed one, five more showed up and if you killed them, then even more appeared. It was a hellish scenario he thought as he rammed a foot into another Shadow Fighter. and blew flames out of his mouth annihilating a couple more. Suddenly, he fell to his face as Gray collided into his back, Cana on top of him.

"ouch Gray!"

"Blame Cana you fire breathing twit!"

"Why you-!" Smack!

"Can you please pick another time to fight you morons? The guild is being destroyed - " she didn't get to finish her sentence as a Shadow Fighter attacked her, throwing her off Gray. A sudden growling alerted Gray and Natsu to the fact that they were now surrounded.

"Gray," Natsu gulped.

"Y-yeah?"

"If we get out of this, I'll kick your ass for hitting me just now."

Gray grinned, summoning an ice sword in his hands.

"Try it Flame head."

They simultaneously launched themselves at the enemy. They seemed to be getting better as they fought, actually learning their opponents fighting styles, as they frequently tried to incapacitate Gray's hands and even tried to pour water down Natsu's throat. Natus managed to wrench himself away in time and it was good timing as only seconds later, Gajeel came barreling through, both arms transformed into sharp mace-like weapons. He swung his arms expertly, and surprisingly, Levy was perched on his shoulders, spelling words like the wind. Natsu watched for a second before he felt Erza thump the back of his head.

"What are you staring like a fool for? Fight man!"

LINELINELINELINE

Lucy dodged and swung her leg to knock Ryoku's legs out from underneath him and rolled away from the sprawling figure, who up again almost immediately. He sent a blast of magic in her direction that she avoided, but ended up being blasted away from its after shock. Ryoku wasted no time in summoning magic power to his fist and leaping to slam it into Lucy's head. At the last second, she turned and rolled out of the way, leaping up to round house kick him in the face. He reeled from the blow but stayed grounded, blood dripping from his nose. He raised a hand almost wonderingly to his face, wiping off some of the blood to stare at it before looking at Lucy, who stood in a fighting stance, tense.

"Oh-ho. You're going to pay for that missy." He launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground, as the two rolled, grappling for control. Ryoku pulled his hand back, and punched a fist straight into Lucy's face. Lucy saw the blow before she felt it. All she heard was a sickening crunch as his fist met with her jaw, probably fracturing it with the amount of force he put behind it. Lucy fell limp, moaning in pain. She couldn't even clutch her jaw, as one hand was trapped in his and the other pinned under his knee as he straddled her. Satisfied that he had finally cowed her, Ryoku relaxed his grip on the girl, and the second he did, Lucy's left leg snapped up to ram itself into his crotch with palpable force. She watched in malignant glee as his face contorted with pain and he fell off her to clutch himself, groaning. Lucy took the opportunity to grab a plank of wood nearby to smash into the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

Almost instantly, the Shadow Fighters dematerialized into nothingness, she collapsed on to her hands and knees, watching as the guild burst into cheers as they realized that the Shadow Fighters were gone, with a faint smile. Natsu wasted no time in racing to his best friends side. He got to her as she kicked the evil mage on to his back. His weapons lay near him but she figured he wasn't going to gain consciousness for a while yet, so she could deal with him later.

"LUCY!" Her head snapped up as Natsu came sprinting up to her and knelt in front of her, blocking her view of Ryoku. His hands cupped her face, ignoring that her face was covered in tears, dirt, grime and blood. She looked at him weakly, as she said.

"Gate of the Zodiac Spirits, I close thee." In doing so, her spirits vanished to the Spirit world, saluting her as they left. The amount of exhaustion she felt from summoning them was dizzying and she felt like she would pass out at any moment.

"Lucy are you alright?" Master appeared from the crowd. Lucy smiled tiredly.

"I should be asking you that master. " She looked at her guild mates. "I'm sorry guys, once again, you're all hurt because of me. " They guild instantly erupted into

"Of course not" 's and "How could you say that?"

"Thanks guys. I don't know how to thank you. I'm always causing problems but - " Suddenly she was cut off as Natsu pulled her into a tight embrace. Burying his face in her neck,

"Don't be stupid Luce. None of us thinks you cause problems and any of us would help you no matter what problem you're in. We're family. " He pulled back, holding her at arms length, giving her a stern look. "But I swear if you scare me like that again! I nearly had a heart attack, I thought I was going to lose you!" Lucy smiled.

"I'd never leave you Natsu I'll -" her eyes suddenly grew wide with fear as she looked at something behind Natsu. She heard Mira scream,

"LOOK OUT!"

and saw Ryoku charging towards them, his knife poised to stab. Without thinking, and before Natsu could do anything, Lucy pulled him to her and flipped them so that Natsu was on the floor and her body created a barrier between him and Natsu.

"You Bitch!" She heard Ryoku's snarled cry and the Guild's panicked yells, but all she could do was gaze into Natsu's wide and unbelieving eyes. She felt the sword hit home, right in the middle of her back, and felt her whole body jerk. Lucy looked into her beloved's eyes and whispered the words she'd never had the courage to say before,

"I lo...ve you Na...tsu." blood trickled out of her mouth and her eyes fluttered closed, oblivious to an anguished cry of

"LUCY!"

and her world was black.

A/N: Ick, im sorry this was so bad! I promise the next chapter will be out soon! :D Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well hello again :D I figured that the only way to be forgiven for such a long absence is to update quickly. Also, if I don't get this chapter out of my head, I fear I may go insane. or lose the idea. Both would be disastarous. AAAAnyways, ON WITH THE STORY! (and im sure I don't need to say this but, please review :D they make me happy!)

**Chapter 4**

"Lucy!" Natsu watched in horror as his partner's eyes fluttered closed with seeming finality as she collapsed limply on to him. He was dimly aware of Erza letting out a shriek of rage and grief and then the sounds of an ill matched battle as she quickly incapacitated the mage. He only had eyes for the still body on top of him. Natsu cradled her in his arms as he yelled for Wendy. She sprinted from the back of the guild to him. Tears filled her eyes as she took in the wound on Lucy's back. Dropping to her knees, she placed a hand on Lucy's back, around the wound, the white fabric of Lucy's shirt had been stained a deep rust red from her already drying blood.

"Is she going to be okay?" Natsu choked out, he could feel her getting colder and her pulse slowing. That scared him more than anything else, he just couldn't lose her. Not when he'd just found out that she felt the same way about him as he did to her. Wendy bit her lip in concentration.

"I don't know Natsu-nii. But I think so. The knife doesn't seem to have hit any extremely vital organs." At this everyone let out an audible sigh of relief. Natsu kept his eyes on Wendy as she focused on the wound. "Ano, I need someone to pull out the knife, I'm afraid if I do it, I may tear the wound more and that could actually be fatal." She looked around hoping someone could help her. Surprisingly, Gajeel stepped forward.

"I'll do it." He said gruffly. "I know the most about different sorts of metal and how to remove them from yourself safely." He knelt next to the fallen celestial maid and carefully gripped the hilt of the blade. he put a hand on her back, preventing the flesh to be dragged with the blade.

"Brace yourself Bunny Girl," He whispered. "This is going to hurt." In one swift motion, following the direction of the blade's embedding into her body, Gajeel pulled the knife out, dragging a pained moan from the unconscious woman. The minute the blade was out, Wendy went to work. Her hands glowed an iridescent white as the wound on her back began to shrink and heal. In the process, Wendy also healed her fractured jaw, and the cut on her face from her father's ring. When she was done, Natsu watched as color began to return to Lucy's face and she began to breathe easier. He ordered Gray to take her to the guild infirmary, Gray raised an eyebrow at him as he hoisted Lucy into his arms.

"Where're you going?" Natsu rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles.

"There's an old geezer outside who's just waiting for a good beating." He strode towards the guild door, stopping to retrieve a sheaf of papers sticking out of the, once again unconscious, Ryoku's pockets. The doors swung powerfully as he pushed through.

A few seconds past until they heard a short yell and a loud THUMP. Some members of the guild winced.

"That bastard won't coming here again anytime soon." Cana remarked, turning away from the door. "And if he does show up, I'm going to kick his ass from here to Edolas." She looked positively malevolent as she walked towards the infirmary, as the rest of the guild began trying to salvage what was left of it after the massive brawl that had taken place.

LINELINELINELINE

Lucy groaned. She hurt all over. It was like every bone in her body was on fire. She slowly forced her eyes open and was greeted with a scene of a river with murky bottle green water, she slowly rolled over onto her stomach and began to crawl towards the water. The sand beneath crumbling and shifting as she neared the shore. She dipped a hand in the cool water, she was so thirsty.

`Sweetheart, I wouldn't do that if were you." Lucy's head snapped up as she heard a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Mama?" She squinted, looking on the other side of the river where a woman with long blonde hair stood barefoot in a breezy long white gown. The vision smiled back at her.

"Hello little one. Have you been good while I was gone?" Lucy's eyes filled with tears. It was really her! It was her mother! Wait a minute - her mother was dead...this wasn't possible ..unless...

"Oh no." Lucy ran a hand over her face and peeked through her fingers at her mother. "Am I dead?" A surprised look crossed her mother's face before she laughed. It was a high tinkling sound, like bells.

"Not quite. If you had drank the water just now, you would have crossed the river and then you really would have been dead. Your wounds aren't that severe but if you cross, they can and will kill you. Right now you still have a choice. To live or to die. What do you choose?"

"To live of course." Lucy looked at her like it was the silliest question she could have asked. Layla smiled. Her daughter had grown up, though it seemed her husband had not. She frowned at the last thought.

"I'm sorry about your father -" She stopped as Lucy held a hand up.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you even one bit. He was always like that. It was just that since you died he didn't have to pretend around you anymore and could finally do what he wanted." Lucy scowled. "I swear though, if he hasn't learned his lesson this time, I don't know what I'll do. That mage nearly killed Natsu." Her eyes widened as she remembered how she'd gotten here.

"Ohhh man, Natsu's never gonna forgive me for this." She turned to her mother. "Mama you said I could go back. Tell me how! If I die, Natsu may never recover. He lost Lisanna and he thought that was his fault. He's gonna think this is his fault too." She began to step into water to reach her mother.

"Lucy, stop!" She froze as her mother ran forward, hand outstretched in a stalling gesture. "I told you not to cross the river!" Lucy's mouth formed a small 'o' . She'd been about to kill herself with out even realizing it. She smiled sheepishly at her mother as she backed out of the water.

"Lucy," Lucy looked up as her mother gazed at her with a tender expression. "You are happy with your life?" Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Very much mother. I have a family that cares for me and I for them. Every day is an adventure and no matter what happens, we are always there for one another." Layla closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"Then it is much more than I could have ever wished for you. Be happy and live my child. Picture your home and close your eyes. You shall find yourself there." Lucy felt like crying. She had just been able to see her mother again but she had to leave. This wasn't her world and wouldn't be for a while yet. She closed her eyes and whispered.

"Goodbye Mother." and pictured Fairy Tail and Natsu in her mind. Her home was there and would always be.

LINELINELINELINE

In the infirmary, Lucy stirred. Erza, Gray, Levy, Happy, Charle and Wendy who were waiting idly by her beside stiffened as they saw her fingers twitch and her eyelids flutter. Wendy motioned for Gray to go get Natsu as Lucy would regain consciousness any minute. When her eyes did finally open, she looked around the room to find her team watching her anxiously.

"Hi guys." She smiled weakly. They swarmed her bed, asking her how she was feeling. Levy was crying about she had almost lost her, Happy was once again sobbing into her chest and Erza was apologizing for not being able to protect her. She tried to answer their questions to the best of her abilities.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Honestly, don't worry about it. It was my fault. Um what happened to Ryoku?" Erza's expression darkened.

"Master went to dispose of him at the council jails. His trial will be in a month. But aside from that Lucy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm _fine_ Erza. You've had worse injuries than this. I can handle it. Besides with Wendy's help," she smiled fondly at the little girl and ruffled her hair. "I'll be up and running in no time." She looked around as she realized one person was missing.

"Where's Natsu?"

LINELINELINELINE

Natsu walked towards a large red ornate carriage parked outside the guild door. He could see a butler, dressed in a black suit, serving some sort of beverage to the man inside.

"Goodness Alfred, I wonder what's taking that blasted mage so long. Why doesn't he just destroy the place and drag her out with him?" A long irritated sigh could be heard, as the butler chose to stay silent. "I really do not understand these mage types, but as long as I get my money, I don't particularly care I guess." Natsu walked up to the butler who let out a startled gasp as he was shoved aside and he pulled the man out of the carriage by his collar. Natsu looked at the man in front of him in disgust, the pathetic, quivering man didn't deserve to be Lucy's father. He dropped him to the ground as if he was trash. The man sputtered indignantly as he got back to his feet, some of his bravado returning.

"I say! Do you know who I am? How dare you manhandle me you, you uncultured buffoon!" Natsu lifted up his hand, holding up the marriage contract. Mr. Heartfilia's eyes widened as he made to grab it.

"Did she sign it?" Natsu's eyes narrowed as he lit his hands on fire, burning the paper to ashes, letting crumble to man's feet. He felt his face contort into a look of rage he reserved for his worst enemies. Mr. Heartfilia gulped. Suddenly, despite being a large and well statured man, he felt tiny and powerless.

"If I _ever_ see you here again or try to contact Lucy again, you will regret the day you were born to lead your pathetic miserable life." he growled him at him, once again lifting him by the collar to unceremoniously throw back into the carriage, evoking a yell from the outraged man, the bulter hurrying in to see if his master was alright. Natsu sent a small spark of flame to rears of the horses pulling the carriage. It was enough to spook them into running full speed down the road, the door to the carriage thumping closed by the force of the motion. Natsu grinned and turned back to his home. _That'll teach you to mess with my Luce and Fairy Tail._ His eyes widened._ Luce!_ He had forgotten she was injured for a moment. He raced back inside to his partner's side, and ran into Gray on the way.

"Oi Flame brain!" Gray thumped him on the head. Natsu narrowed his eyes, rubbing the back of his head, resisting the urge to thump him right back.

"Hey you blockhead, what was that for?"

"For taking too long! Lucy's waking up!"

LINELINELINELINE

Natsu was relieved as he skidded into the infirmary to see Lucy propped on some pillows, laughing at something Levy had said. As soon as her eyes caught his, she fell silent. There was a look in his eyes she hadn't seen before. Noticing the atmosphere between the two, the others excused themselves, closing the door behind them softly. Lucy waited for Natsu to say something. He didn't, however, he just walked to her and took her hand in his hands and stared at the Fairy Tail emblem on it. Lucy looked curiously at him. Why wasn't he talking? Then she heard him mumble something under his breath.

"What?" She craned her head towards, trying to pick up on his voice. He suddenly pulled her forward to wrap his arms around her, one hand in her hair. Lucy let out a squeak of surprise.

"Ouch! Natsu? What's wrong?" She put her hands gingerly on his back.

"I thought you were dead." Came his muffled voice. "I thought, that I'd never see you smile at me again. Never kick me or tell me to get out of your apartment or yell at me for sleeping in your bed. I was terrified, my mind went blank, I had no idea what to do. I was so angry for letting you get hurt to protect me." Lucy rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Shh, Natsu, I'm fine. look," She pulled from his embrace and placed his warm hands on her face. "I'm right here. Alive and kicking." She searched his eyes and found them still dark with worry and guilt-ridden. She sighed and held both his hands in her hands, holding them to her chest, looking down.

"Natsu, I love you, so please do say things like that. We're mages, we're bound to get hurt some times, but if we're there for each other, no matter how many times we get knocked down, we'll always be able to get back up." She smiled and the flushed as the weight of her words hit her. Natsu finally grinned as he grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly on the mouth. Lucy let out a small 'eep' of surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss as she was lightly pushed back down on the infirmary bed. She'd imagined kissing Natsu before, and because he was a fire mage, she'd assumed he'd be hot to the touch, but she wasn't expecting the delicious emanating from him as he explored her mouth throughly dominating her. When he pulled back, she let out a small whine of disappointment, which caused him to chuckle.

"Luce, you weirdo, I love you too." Lucy's face lit up as she grabbed him for another kiss. This time acting as the aggressor, which Natsu found he quite liked.

"Ahem." in the midst of their...activities, they hadnt noticed their teammates re-enter the room. Lucy blushed scarlet in mortification as Natsu straightened up from the form of his now romantic partner.

"Did you guys need something? Cause Me an' Luce were kinda busy." He looked slightly irritated that he'd been interrupted. Lucy gasped embarrased and thwacked him on the arm.

"Natsu!" She screeched. "No-no we weren't busy!" She glared at Natsu before smiling sweetly at her teammates. Happy padded up to Lucy and Natsu, holding his paws up to his face, giving them a knowing look.

"Cute couple."

"HAPPY!" And the sound of things in the room being thrown after the flying exceed echoed through the guild.

**A/N: ANNNNNNND ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE! One more chapter to go. I'm considering doing an epilogue after to show later in life but I'll only do it if I get enough requests to do so.** **Read & Review Please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, due to popular request, I have returned! :D And now with an epilogue 3 Well enjoy kiddies!**

**Epilogue: 3 Years Later**

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled his name, drop kicking her opponent in the face, grabbing a branch lit with fire and tossing it in his direction. Natsu caught it nimbly avoiding a sideways swipe from his assailant and wasted no time in sucking the fire off the branch and tossing it aside, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thanks Luce!" He took a deep breath. "I'm all fired up!" and roared to the skies, a plume of fire exploding from his mouth. His opponent, the leader of a small dark guild in Hargeon took one look at the attack and surrendered right then and there.

"Boss!" One of his men protested.

"Quiet fool!" He snapped. "Do you have a death wish? That man is more powerful than our entire guild combined!"

It took Gray and Erza only minutes to tie them up and deliver them to the Hargeon Council Jail Cells. It was nostalgic, Lucy had to admit, being back in this town. She walked into the town square with her team after collecting their payment. She remembered meeting the fake Salamander and then seeing the real one. She felt Natsu take her hand, lacing their fingers together. Both of them ignored Gray and Happy's mock gagging in the background and the sound of Erza hitting them with her fist.

"I remember when I first saw you Luce. You and a bunch of other girls were all drooling over the fake me." Lucy punched him lightly on the arm, laughing.

"You know as well as I do that I wasn't myself. That bastard was using Charm Magic." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm actually glad he kidnapped me." They trudged on as Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"Glad? Why would you be glad?" Lucy wrapped her arms around his and leaned into his shoulder.

"If I hadn't been kidnapped, you would never have rescued me and offered to take me to Fairy Tail."

"That's true," Natsu agreed. "Hey look, it's the port we destroyed that time. Well Aquarius destroyed it, but whatever."

It was almost sunset now, the sun had begun to dip below the horizon, casting an orangey yellow reflection on the water. Behind him, out of Lucy's view, Natsu motioned for Gray, who took a black box out of his cargo pockets into Natsu's hand, who instantly pocketed it. Gray retreated back to where Erza and Happy were. She looked questioningly at him but Gray just shook his head, pressing a finger to his lips, indicating for her to just watch the couple.

"Actually, Lucy there was another why I picked this mission for us to do." He turned to Lucy, a nervous expression on his face, as he took both her hands in his."4 years ago today, I met you here in Hargeon and it was on this port where I grabbed your hand and ran away with you to Fairy Tail. Ever since I met you, you've completely redefined my life, you turned it inside out and upside down you weirdo." Natsu grinned at the indignant look on her face at the nickname. "But you know what? I absolutely love this topsy-turvy world of ours." He grinned at the confused and incredulous look on his girlfriends face. She likely had no idea what had brought all this on. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't imagine being without you now, and I want to grow old with you." Natsu let go of her hands and knelt down on one knee.

Gray glanced at Erza out of the corner of her eye, her eyes were wide and she had a hand over her mouth. She finally had begun to understand the situation. Around them couples and people on the street began to watch the couple as the sun now was completely halved by the horizon. The orangey glow from it cast the two in shadow, creating silhouettes of them. Natsu pulled a black velvet box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a sliver ring with a large pink diamond on it, nestled in black satin.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail, will you marry me?" Natsu watched different emotions flit across Lucy's face, from shock to amazement, it was all there. Suddenly, she let out a shriek and threw herself in his arms.

"YES, YES! OH MY GOD YES!" She drew back long enough for Natsu to slip the ring on her finger as the crowd around them cheered good-naturedly for the couple. Natsu never took his eyes off the ring. It was a symbol, a sign that she was his and his alone. A sudden whoop of happiness broke them out of their spell as Gray ran over, putting Natsu in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"Ya bastard, you finally did it!" Erza hugged Lucy so hard that Lucy thought she could see the River of the Dead again. Happy flew over head in excited circles as Erza finally let go to inspect Lucy's ring. Seeing something odd, she frowned.

"Uh, Lucy, there are bite marks on your ring." Lifting her ring up to her face for closer inspection, Lucy found this to be true. She looked at Natsu and Gray for an explanation.

"Actually," Gray said sheepishly scratching his head, "I was waiting in the guild for Natsu so I could give him the ring after polishing it for him but uh I was ambushed by Gajeel. He thought I had scrap metal on me and began trying to eat it without seeing it for what it was."

"Yeah, you're lucky it survived. That thing was almost toast." Natsu said laughing. Lucy narrowed her eyes and glanced at Erza who had ex-quipped into a rather frightening set of armor.

"When I get back to the guild, heads will roll." Erza swung her blades experimentally.

"I would be delighted to lend a hand."

Natsu and Gray gulped, thanking the Lords that for once they weren't on the receiving end of the girls' wrath. They doubted they'd survive this time.

Lucy's wish for revenge however, was short lived. As she entered the Guild with Team Natsu, it took the girls all of five seconds to zero in on the ring and mob her. The bites on the ring were noticed and very quickly, the incident was brought to Levy's attention, who scolded the Iron Dragon thoroughly on his bad behaviour. Seeing the mortification on his face, Lucy didn't have the heart to even lightly hit him.

Next thing she knew, a date for the wedding had been set, and amidst the partying, the wedding preparations began full throttle.

A sunny, breezy June day found the guild in the Fairy Tail court yard, lavishly decorated courtesy of Mira-Jane and Lisanna. Ice sculptures adorned the tables, in likenesses of the soon to be married couple. Outside the courtyard doors, Lucy stood, heart hammering in her throat as she heard Wendy, on her bridesmaids, begin to play the wedding march. Loke escorted her in the courtyard, as she had asked him to, stating that he was like her brother and she could only see him as the man giving her away to Natsu. She walked in, carrying her wedding bouquet of lilies, seeing the girls' faces light up in awe as they saw Lucy for the first time as a bride. Plue ran in front, carrying a basket full of rose petals, scattering them with his hand as he skipped to the front. At the altar, Natsu stood, with Gray and Gajeel as his best men, Happy on his shoulder, his breath hitching as he took Lucy's appearance in.

She was dressed as a traditional bride, with a full ball gown and a corseted bodice that sported a sweetheart neckline adorned with crystals. It was obvious that the master had spared no expense on his child's wedding dress. She was breath taking and tastefully devoid of any other pieces of jewellery save for two diamond studs Natsu had been told, belonged to her late mother. Her hair, beautifully golden as always was fashioned in an up do with a crystal tiara holding her veil in place. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with excitement as they met his. Loke led her to stand right next to Natsu and then moved away to stand on her other side, standing near her bridesmaids. Natsu mouthed,

_You're beautiful, _at Lucy who turned crimson, as they turned together to look at the Master, who was officiating the ceremony.

"To all gathered here today," Master Makarov's voice boomed across the courtyard as Lucy glanced at her Maid of Honour, Levy who offered a smile of support.

"We have come together to see Lucy Heatfilia and Natsu Dragneel joined together as husband and wife!" This proclamation drew cheers from the crowd. Makarov turned to Natsu.

"Repeat after me, boy. 'Lucy, I ask you to be mine'"

"Lucy, I ask you to be mine."

"I promise to love you and hold you."

"I promise to love you and hold you."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"In laughter and strife."

"In laughter and strife."

"For better or worse, with all my heart."

"For better or worse, with all my heart."

With that Master Makarov motioned for Romeo to step forward as the ring bearer, presenting a red velvet pillow, holding two gold rings on it. Natsu slipped one of them onto Lucy's dainty finger. Master Makarov then turned to Lucy.

"Repeat after me, child. 'Natsu, I ask you to be mine'"

"Natsu, I ask you to be mine."

"I promise to love you and hold you."

"I promise to love you and hold you." The intensity in Natsu's eyes made her realize how lucky she was to be marrying him.

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health." Her eyes welled up.

"In laughter and strife."

"In laughter and strife."

"For better or worse, with all my heart."

"For better or worse," here Lucy's voice broke with tears as she fought to continue, the happiness she was feeling was almost overwhelming, "with all my heart." She took the second ring from Romeo and pushed it on to Natsu's finger. The Master's face broke into a wide grin.

"I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE! YOU MAY KISS YOUR BRIDE!" His voice echoed powerfully through the guild, as Lucy and Natsu's lips met in a ferocious kiss. The entire guild erupted in roars, cheering for the newlyweds. Natsu and Lucy broke apart to pump their fists in the air. Lucy turned her back to the growing crowd of women behind her, and as was custom, she tossed her wedding bouquet behind her. She turned back around to see it land into the astonished hands of one Levy McGarden. Natsu nudged Gajeel teasingly, who grumbled about stupid wedding traditions all the while blushing madly. Lucy winked at her best friend while the girls congratulated her on her catch. She had a feeling there was going to be another Fairy Tail wedding soon.

All of a sudden a drunken voice rose above the rest.

"Well? Whaaddaya waitin fer? Les' partaaay!" Everyone turned to see Cana, complete in her bridesmaid gown, sitting as she normally did, chugging a barrel of beer. Macao felt like slapping himself in the face. _Honestly, this woman._

"Oi, can't you stay sober for just one day ya dammned drunk!" he called out. Cana grinned at Lucy, grabbing another barrel, who smiled back amused, she waved a hand dismissively in Macao's general direction.

"StuuuUUuupid. It's times like these when you're _supposed_ to get drunk!" With that, she downed the barrel in one long chug. The rest of the guild cheered and surged forward to celebrate their nakama's wedding in true Fairy Tail style. Zodiac spirits, mages and non-mages all gathered together in their merry making. Lucy and Natsu surveyed their family and friends from where they stood, still at the altar. She held on to Natsu with one hand, the other lightly caressing her flat stomach.

"So, when do you think I should tell them I'm pregnant?"

"Eh, give it sometime so they can calm do-wait, WHAT?"

_**finis**_

**A/N: and thats it! It's done, finito! :D So tell me what you think! Review pleaaaaaase :D Also, I'm thinking of doing another fanfic, can some of you guys brain storm names for the kids of the following couples? (I've hit rock bottom.)**

**NatsuxLucy, GrayxErza, GajeelxLevy, ElfmanxEvergreen, BixlowxLisanna, FriedxMiraJane**


End file.
